Enchanted
by Delenafanatic
Summary: Damon and Elena spent summer vacation together 10 years ago. Now they meet again in present day, but everything has changed. Damon is now a vampire and Elena doesn't remember who he is. AU
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Okay so I'm back with another story. So I got this story from an AU fan video. It was truly amazing and I just had to do a fic on it. Okay well I just want everyone to know that although I used scenes from the tv show, this fic in no way follows the plot line of the television series. I just needed some of the dialogue that kateFGMP used in her video. So with that said, I hope you guys enjoy the story. **

* * *

**Damon**

Is this really what my life has come to? Laying in the middle of the road waiting for my next victim. I never thought this would be my life. Hell a couple of month's ago I didn't even know vampires existed, yet here I am.

I sigh as I continue to stare up at the night sky, millions of stars stare back at me. My mind instantly flashes back ten years, to a time where it seemed like everything in my life made sense. I can almost feel her beside me as we laid in the grass, staring up at the stars. I knew the minute I saw her I loved her, granted I was only ten years of age.

I feel the ever present ache that accompanies thinking about her. The only girl I've ever really loved. I close my eyes against the memories. I shouldn't put myself through this torture. I'm probably never going to see her doe eyes again, the color of dark chocolate. I knew I blew it those two times where I actually got close enough to talk to her, but I chickened out.

She just looked so...beautiful. She wasn't the little eight year old girl I used to play tag with during our summer vacation, she was a woman. No matter how hard I tried I could never get her out of my mind.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" I hear the shouts from the teenagers a couple miles away. It seems like they are having a party to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation. If I remember correctly, it was a ten years ago today when I met her. Maybe that's why the memories are coming back to me with a vengeance.

I roll my eyes as I hear guys hollering and girls giggling. Damn supernatural hearing. The loud obnoxious music feels like it's bursting my ear drums. I never really understood this generations musical taste. I never really did fit in as a child and teen. I was always the black sheep.

"I know Bonnie you're right." I whip my head to the side. That voice... It sounds so familiar.

"You and my Mom both are I just can't bring myself to tell him... At least not tonight." I lift myself up off the ground and move towards the sound of that girls voice.

"I'll call you later." I hear her angelic voice say. I run at vampire speed and stand in front of her. She looks up, obviously startled by my sudden appearance. Her eyes visibly widen as she takes in my appearance, looking me up and down. She backs up a bit, her eyes relaying her suspicion.

"Uh can I help you?" I'm left speechless, she looks so much like her. But it can't be... She told me she lived in Canada, Toronto to be exact. This girl just has an uncanny resemblance to her. I mean why would she be in Mystic Falls? My home town. The odds of this ever happening were really slim, yet...

"Um I'm sorry... You just really remind me of someone." I tried to placate her. The suspicion still didn't leave her eyes, but I notice she visibly relaxes.

"I'm Damon." I say in way of greeting. I wait for a response, maybe a name, but all she does is stare at the space beside me. I raise my eyebrow at her odd behaviour, is it normal to totally ignore strangers? I clear my throat trying to catch her attention.

Immediately her eyes snap back to me.

"I'm Elena..." She trails off.

My eyes widen at her name, I think my heart literally stopped in my chest.

It's her!

It's actually her. I never thought I would see her again and yet here she is, standing in front of me. She looks different. Her hair is darker and she lost some of her baby fat. I didn't want to believe it at first, but the resemblance is just to uncanny. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but it is her.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." She mutters looking around the deserted road. I can't help, but smirk at that. Same old Elena, always paranoid. I bet she's thinking I'm a serial killer who is here to kidnap her and kill her. Throwing her remains in a ditch for her parents to discover. Okay so maybe she's not thinking that, but she was one paranoid girl.

"You're one to talk...you're out here all by yourself..." I wink at her, just to ruffle her feathers. I miss this, our playful conversations.

"It's Mystic Falls...nothing bad ever happens here" I want to tell her how wrong she is. Obviously she has only lived her for little under a year, so she doesn't know the darker side to Mystic Falls. The supernatural aspect. I mean it was in Mystic Falls where I was eternally damned.

Made to be a monster.

I should leave now and make her forget this ever happened. She shouldn't have to be subjected to the supernatural. She should be able to live a human life free of all this baggage, but I just can't make her forget me. A selfish part of me wants her to remember.

I guess I was silent for to long because she looked down at her phone that's still in her hand and raises it up, gesturing towards it.

"Got into a fight with my boyfriend." She blurts out, a slight blush rising to her cheeks immediately afterwards.

I feel a tug at my heart at the fact that she has a boyfriend, but I shove it down. I need to make her trust me. I kind of feel a little disappointed that she doesn't recognize me, but I think it will be better that way. At least for now.

"About what-?" I quickly raise my hands up, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable or for her to think I'm rude. I am a stranger to her after all.

"-May I ask." I watch as she tries and fails to fight a smile at my ridiculous behaviour. Her smile drops as she looks down at the ground, kicking imaginary stones and tracing things in the cement.

"Life, future...he's got it all mapped out" She looks genuinely annoyed at this.

"You don't want it?" I ask her, pretty sure I already know the answer.

"I don't know what I want." She says, shrugging her shoulders and giving me a little smile as if it doesn't really matter.

"Well that's not true...You want what everybody wants." I say with confidence, a smug smile slipping onto my face. She cocks her head to the side and stares at me intently, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" She smiles seductively at me and I can't stop my heart from skipping a beat. Elena Gilbert is flirting with _me. _I can't help the laugh that escapes me. I finally feel a shred of happiness. I haven't felt this relaxed and carefree for a long time.

"Well...let's just say I've learned a few things" I nod my head, smirking. Hell the last year I've learned more then I would in a life time.

"So...Damon, tell me...what is it that I want?" She provokes, her eyes shining at me as she gives me her own tiny smirk. I could get used to this. Our playful banter. I never thought this could happen to me, but I am absolutely _enchanted_ by this beautiful creature.

I take an unconscious step towards her, like a moth to a flame. The draw is inevitable, she's the magnet and I am that poor piece of metal that doesn't stand a chance against that darn magnetic attraction.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure and even a little danger" I say while smirking. I move so I'm standing in her personal bubble, but by the look on her face it doesn't look like she minds.

She stands in front of me speechless, her eyes never straying from mine. She looks like she's floundering for words, not knowing what to say after that mini speech. She shakes her head and narrows her eyes a fraction.

"So what do you want?" She asks, finally finding her voice. Now it's my turn to be left speechless. I haven't been asked about what I want or how I feel in a long time. I literally couldn't find my voice. How can one question reduce me to this? Usually I have some sort of quip up my sleeve, but yet all I can do is stare into those passionate eyes full of curiosity.

A loud honk interrupts us from our intense staring. Elena looks over her shoulder at the approaching vehicle. I hear her sigh, her shoulders visibly slumping. Huh I guess she really wanted to know what I want.

"It's my parents" she said, without turning back to me I see her cross her arms. I can just imagine her eye brows furrowed and her face puckered in annoyance at the horrible timing. Finally she turns around to face me and when she does I move so I'm standing extremely close to her. So close that our bodies are touching. I bore my eyes into hers trying to convey my next words without accidentally compelling her.

"I know this might seem strange to you coming from a stranger, but I want you to know that what I _want _is for you to get everything you're looking for Elena." My voice comes out low and husky. I can see her eyes darken in desire as our breath mingle into one.

We stand as still as stone, staring longingly into each others eyes. I lower my head a fraction of an inch towards hers before I catch myself. I watch her eyes as they drop to my lips and I have to force myself to take a step back. No I will not let her into my world. She doesn't deserve this kind of life.

"Uh...I better go." She says, clearing her throat as she too takes a step back. I nod my head and let out a sigh. At least I got to talk to her one last time. Maybe if I was human then I could get to know her and maybe actually have a shot at having her love, but the minute I turned that was deemed impossible. If she ever found out what I actually was, she would be horrified and probably never speak to me again.

So with a heavy heart I let her go.

I watch as she walks up to her parents car and open the back door. I try not to smile as I she turns her head and looks at me over her shoulder. She gives me a small smile, then gets into the car and slams the door.

"Who was the hottie?" I hear her mother ask as the car does a u-turn.

"Damon." Elena whispers, her eyes meeting mine through the car window.

"He wasn't that hot." I hear her father grumble as he pulls out onto the road. I smile a genuine smile when I hear Elena giggle at her father.

Yeah.

I'm definitely going to miss her.

Sighing, I make my way back to the road. Feeding is out of the question now, so I might as well go to the boarding house. I wonder when it was that Elena moved here. She obviously only moved her in the last year since I was gone trying to control the blood cravings.

I make my way along the road at a human pace, deciding on getting some fresh air to clear my mind. Seeing Elena has definitely thrown me off.

I whip my head to the side at the sound of a loud crash. It sounded like metal against metal. A split second later I hear a distinct splash of something hitting water. That cannot be good. I use my fairly new vampire speed to make it to the sight of the crash.

At first nothing seems to be wrong, but the destroyed guardrail tells otherwise. I make my way to the edge of the bridge and look down into the lake. There staring back at me is Elena's doe eyes wide with fear.

Her fists banging on the back window as the tail end of the car slowly descends into the water.

Slowly disappearing into the abyss.

**A/N: I will post the video on my profile if anyone wants to see it and I just want to say that I know, I know it doesn't do the video justice. I hope I didn't butcher it. I did try my best. If you guys even liked it a little tiny bit, can you please leave a review telling me this because I am really worried I totally ruined the video. Oh and did any of you get the little reference to Nina Dobrev? **


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Hello everyone. I just want to do a shout out and say thanks to kateFGMP for letting me write this fanfiction on her video conveniently called Enchanted. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. It took me a while to write it since it didn't relate to the video at all. I just needed a filler chapter to get to the next scenes in the video. I hope none of you are to angry about that. I hope this story is doing the video justice, even though the video is perfect and this... isn't. Anyway I want to thank all of you who reviewed and favourite/followed the story.  
**

* * *

**Damon**

I feel my heart drop into the pit of my stomach as I see Elena's terrified gaze meet mine one last time before the car submerges into the water. I don't even think about my actions and the repercussions as I jump into the freezing cold water.

I use my supernatural strength and speed to make it to the car in record time. I let out a mental sigh of relief when I make it to the vehicle and notice that the water is only up to their waist. Elena is conscious in the back seat and so is her father in the front.

The water is really murky, but Grayson still manages to see me first, his eyes widening in disbelief. Within a split second he is waving frantically at Elena in the back seat, drawing her wide brown eyes to what her father is looking at. I don't know if she can see me through the dark and dirty water, but the terror I see in her eyes makes me kick into action. My mind is working in over drive, trying to figure out how to save everyone.

I can't even fathom the idea of letting Grayson and Miranda die. I remember how nice they were to me and how they were always so sweet. I have to figure out a solution to save them as well as Elena because I don't even want to think of a world without her in it.

I point at the door and then at Grayson, trying to relay to him what I was going to do. I didn't waste any more time to see if he understood. Quickly I wrap my fingers around the handle and pull with all my strength. The door comes off without a hitch. Now I have exactly five seconds before the car fills fully with water. I grab his seatbelt and rip it off of him. Reaching over I do the same to Miranda and push backwards out of the car. I swim over to the back door to get Elena.

She's now holding her breath, her eyes now finding mine and stay glued to me. I rip open her door and take her into my arms. Thank God she had her seatbelt unbuckled. I look over to the front of the car and see Grayson pulling Miranda out of the car and struggling to drag her to the surface.

I take Elena into my arms, wrapping one arm around her waist and using my right arm to swim to the surface. I can feel the panic start to bubble up inside of me when I feel Elena go limp in my arms. No, no, no, no. I use all the strength I have in my legs and arm to push us to the surface.

I don't feel any relief as I drag her to the shore line. I pull her up onto the grass and look around at my surroundings. Grayson is sitting over Miranda, giving her CPR. I look back at Elena, block her nose and tilt her head back. I inhale a lungful of air and quickly place my lips onto hers.

I try to ignore the spark that travels through my body as I blow the air into her lungs. I pull back quickly and place my hands on her chest, pushing three times and repeating the process. I hardly realize my whole body is shaking with silent sobs and I continue to give Elena CPR.

"Elena!" I hear someone scream, but I don't even register it. I'm frantically repeating the process, push air into her lungs, push on her chest three times and repeat. I feel a hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me away from her. In a state of irrationality I turn to the person and growl at them, my vampire face on full show.

The person steps back in shock or fear, I don't know which nor do I really care. I turn back to Elena and place my lips back on hers, pushing air into her lungs. Some part in the back of my mind I realize that Elena is okay, her eyes staring at me in disbelief as I draw my lips back from her and ready myself to push on her chest again. My hands still in mid-air as she begins to cough up water. I pull away and unconsciously rub her back in order to sooth her as she leans on her side coughing up a lung.

"Shhh... It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I whisper as a tear slips out of her left eye from her uncontrollable coughing.

"Elena..." I hear a male whisper from beside me, I turn around to see Grayson eyeing me as he inches closer and closer to Elena. I hug her closer to me, instincts taking over to protect what's mine.

"Dad...?" Elena chokes out as she gradually stops coughing. The sound of her voice snaps me back to reality and the implications of my actions finally catch up to me.

Oh shit.

I let Elena go and back up a couple of steps, allowing her father to scurry over to her. What have I done? How could I have revealed myself in front of Elena's father?

"Can you stand?" He asks her. She nods her head slowly, taking her fathers hand. He hauls her up and steadies her as she sways a little. I sit still on the grass, watching as Elena and her father walk over to Miranda.

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asks in a slightly hysterical voice as she notices her mom laying unconscious on the floor.

"I think she's in a coma, the cold water must have put her into a state of shock. We have to get her to a hospital." Grayson says, looking through his pockets for his probably useless phone. I pat down my pockets, looking for my phone also. Pulling it out, I look at the screen and hope beyond hope that it works.

Luck must be on my side today because what is the chances that my phone would actually work? I dial the police station and wait for Liz to answer the phone. She answers on the second ring.

"Damon?" Her voice sounds surprised.

"Yes Liz I need an ambulance at Wickery Bridge." I say, looking over at Grayson and Elena trying to get their waterlogged phones to work.

Luck, plain luck is what I call my phone working.

"Why what happened? Damon don't tell me you..." I frown at this, feeling extremely offended. I have only killed two people as a vampire and that was when I was a brand spanking new. I have amazing control if I do say so myself.

"I didn't kill anyone Liz" I hiss, angry at her accusation.

"It's the Gilbert's. Their car drove off of the bridge and I saved them, but Miranda is passed out and I think she needs a doctor." I say.

"Okay I will send an ambulance over there now."

"Okay thank you Liz." I hang up the phone and slowly make my way over to them, making enough noise as to not startle them.

Grayson whips his head around to face me, his eyes shining with hate.

"Stay the hell away from us." He yells, pulling Elena behind him.

Elena peers over his shoulder and her eyes alight with some kind of emotion.

"Dad he just saved our lives." Elena says, trying to walk around him. His arm shoots out and pushes her back behind him again.

"I called Sheriff Forbes and she said an ambulance is on there way." I say, trying to defuse this situation. I'm probably going to have to compel him to forget that he saw my vampire features.

The silence that follows is sort of awkward. It would have been worse if it wasn't for the secret glances Elena throws my way when her father isn't looking. By the way he keeps shooting me murderous looks, I think he wants me to leave.

Yet I stay rooted to my spot, not wanting to leave Elena until I know she's safe.

Eventually the sound of sirens pierces the silence and I immediately relax my shoulders, the tension leaving my body. The ambulance stops at the side of the road up ahead, just a little ways past the bridge.

Two paramedics get out of the ambulance and make their way down the hill. They work quickly, placing Miranda on the stretcher and making their way back to the ambulance. Elena and her father make their way up the hill.

"Sorry Sir, only one person can ride in the back." The paramedic says as he loads Elena's mother into the back of the ambulance.

"Go Elena." Grayson says, looking back at me. So he doesn't want Elena alone with me. Well okay then, this just gives me the opportunity to compel the memory of my vampire side away.

"Are you sure?" She asks looking at her mother.

"Yes go ahead I will meet you there." He says.

Elena gets into the back and the paramedic slams the doors closed. The ambulance then drives away, the sirens slowly fading away.

Grayson slowly turns around to face me, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Vampire." He spits out, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Well what did you think when you saw me go all..." I raise my hands to my face and use my pointer fingers out, imitating fangs sprouting from my mouth.

"Who are you? Why did you save us?" He grits out, grinding his teeth in what I assume to be anger.

"What you don't remember me Gray?" I say, holding my hand to my heart. feigning a hurt expression.

He takes a step forward, trying to intimidate me. It's kind of funny. A human trying to scare a vampire, really it's comical.

"I asked you a question vampire." I raise my eyebrow at this. It's sort of strange hearing him use that tone with me. He use to always speak in gentle tones and always came off as a soft spoken man.

"Well I guess that's understandable, I mean I was only ten when we last met. If I remember correctly, you use to sneak me candies when father would not let me have any. You always were more like a father to me then he was, even if it was only for a summer." I turn my back on him, looking up at the night sky waiting for him to catch on.

I can almost hear the click in his brain as it all comes together.

"Damon... Damon Salvatore."

"Ahhh finally got it huh." I say, turning back to him.

I catch his eyes, wide as saucers.

"I-How-When-?" He couldn't stick with a concrete sentence as he stutters his words.

"That's not important, what is important is getting you to your family." I say walking up the hill to him. I nod my head in the direction of the boarding house which would be a lot quicker then walking all the way to the hospital in the middle of town.

If we get to the boarding house which is not that far from here, we can take my car to the hospital. He narrows his eyes and I watch an internal struggle take place within himself. He looks like he's weighing the pros and cons of going somewhere with a vampire.

"I promise I won't bite Grey." I say with a smirk.

He lets out a boisterous laugh and shakes his head.

I think the use of my childhood name for him, softened him up a bit. We begin to walk side by side to the boarding house.

"You have to tell me everything Damon." I nod my head in agreement.

If I want any chance of getting to know Elena, I'm going to need to get on Grayson's good side.

**Elena**

I sit in the waiting room, waiting for some sort of news from the doctors. It's been an hour since we got to the hospital and I've been sitting here worrying about mom and dad since.

I look at the clock, while tapping my foot continuously on the floor. I look up and waste no time jumping to my feet as I see dad walking into the waiting room. I walk over to him and hug him. I know it's just the irrational fear talking, but I can't stop thinking mom is dead.

A nurse walks into the waiting room, holding a clip board. Dad lets go of me and turns towards her.

"Alison what's the update on my wife?" He asks, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Oh no need to worry Mr. Gilbert, the doctors said she will be absolutely fine. She just needs a little rest and she'll be as good as new." I heave a sigh of relief at this. Thank God for small miracles.

"Elena do you mind if I stay here tonight? I just really want to watch over her and someone needs to be home with Jeremy." I nod my head and pick up my jacket on the plastic chair.

"Sure... Um how am I going to get home?" I wonder aloud, looking at dad for an answer.

"I can drive you." I feel my heart start to beat like a hummingbird. I turn around to face the owner of that velvety voice.

There standing behind me is Damon Salvatore. His hands in his pockets and looking at me with his smouldering eyes. I gulp as I realize I would like nothing more then to take him up on his offer, but I hesitate and look back at dad.

He seemed so hostile towards him earlier, but he seems to be mellow now.

"Thank you Damon I would appreciate that." He nods his head at Damon. Without another word Damon holds out his hand to me, waiting for me to take it.

Taking a deep breath, I place my hand in his. I feel warmth spread from my hand all the way up my arm and spreading throughout my whole body.

"Let's go." He says while pulling me towards the exit.

I feel my left hand that is not in Damon's start to shake as the realization hits me. I'm going to be in a confined space with Damon.

I want to make myself believe it's because I don't know him that well, but I know that's not the case. There's just something about him that makes me giddy and my puts my nerves on end.

This is going to be one long car ride. I just know it will be when he unlaces our fingers and puts his hand on my lower back.

Great, I haven't even broken up with Matt yet and I'm already thinking of inappropriate things I'd like to do to this stranger.

Oh God.

**A/N: Yes, yes I know it was kind of boring and not really that much Delena, but like I said the story needed a filler chapter to get to the next part in the video. So I hope you guys didn't mind too much and I hope you will drop off a review. Oh and if you haven't already, you should check out the video. The link is on my profile.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**I am so, so sorry for the incredibly long wait! I kind of lost my muse for a while and then I've been searching for a Beta. I know you all are probably pissed, but I promise I'm back and going to be updating regularly. Thank-you all for reviewing, following and those of you who favourite this story. It really means a lot.  
**

* * *

**Elena**

It feels as if my heart is about to beat right out of my chest. My muscles are tense and it feels as if my every nerve is on fire. I'm acutely aware of Damon sitting not an arm length away from me. His body relaxed as his left arm grips the steering wheel, and his right hand grips the gear shift.

The impulse to reach out and put my hand on his is overwhelming. I grip the sides of the seat to keep that urge from manifesting. Matt, think about Matt. I keep repeating that phrase in my head as I stare intently out the window, waiting for him to actually start the car and take off.

The clearing of his throat makes me finally look at him. His baby blue's smouldering at me from the driver seat. instantly I'm caught up in his eyes and the emotions displayed within them.

"What's your address?" He asks, his velvety voice caressing my ears. "2104 Maple Street." I say, quietly diverting my eyes from his. I fidget nervously in my seat, the tension in the car almost palpable. I stare straight ahead out the wind shield, trying my best to come off as relaxed.

A minute goes by and still he doesn't make a move to start the car. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, his body now rigid. "Put your seat belt on now." I whip my head to the side, staring at him with wide eyes. His voice is arctic cold as he spits the words out, his eyes staring at with a blank expression.

"Excuse me?" I say, bristling at his tone of voice. What the hell? He could have just asked me politely. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him. Who does he think he is? Where does he come off being able to talk to me like that? He blinks his eyes a couple of times, straightening up from where he was slightly leaning towards me. He takes a deep breath and leans back against the head rest.

"Sorry." He whispers closing his eye while griping the steering wheel with both hands. Okay what the hell is going on? "I just-" He doesn't finish his sentence, his face scrunching up as if he's in pain.

"Bad memory is all." He doesn't explain any further. His eyes open and I stop breathing. His eyes are so full of pain, it makes my heart hurt. His eyes bore down onto me as if he's staring right into my soul. I shudder as I realize how much I overreacted.

"No I'm sorry, I should have put it on when I got in." I say, trying my best to make the situation a little less awkward. Although I'm still a little peeved at him for his tone in demanding me to put my seat belt on, I should have done it anyway.

I mean it was just a couple of hours ago when I got into the accident. Speaking of, I feel the start of a painful throbbing start at my temple. I click the seat belt in and lean my head against the cold glass window. I can still feel his eyes on me, making my skin tingle. It doesn't take long though, for him to start-up the car and pull out of the parking lot.

I continue to stare out the window into the dark night. The tension is as thick as ever in the car as the silence weighs down on us. "So... I see they lent you a brush." His voice is the first to penetrate the silence. There's not really much to go on by that so I just hum in confirmation, keeping silent.

I've never felt more awkward in my entire life. I'm alone in a car with a guy who I only meet a couple of hours ago and him being a Greek God doesn't help. I can't help my teenage insecurities from manifesting. I wish I could look at myself in the mirror. I tried to get my hair as straight as possible in the hospital, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was so worried about my mom that my appearance never crossed my mind.

"Let me guess, he's a jock." I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. I turn in my seat, so half of my back is resting against the car door.

"Huh?" I vocalize my confusion. What the heck is he talking about? I ignore the painful throb in my head as I stare at his profile. "Your boy toy." His voice is teasing and I roll my eyes as a smirk graces his features.

"He's not my boy toy, he's my boyfriend." I say, glaring at him. Does he really think I'm like that? Catching a movement I look down at his hands which are tightening on the steering wheel, his knuckled turning white from his death grip.

"Whatever, so I'm guessing he's a jock." It doesn't come out as a question, so much as a statement. I narrow my eyes at him in suspicion. "How did you know that?" I ask, because frankly this is all coming out of left field. He takes his eyes off the road and looks over at me for a second, giving me that insufferable smirk.

"Oh come on Elena, you're like the epitome of a cliché." I gape at him, how dare he! He doesn't know me at all, so he doesn't have the right to judge my character. I am anything, but a cliché. "I am not!" I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay and if I'm right...What do I get?" He lowers his voice, the words coming out in a sexy purr. My heart stutters as his blue eyes darkened by-dare I say it?- lust find mine. "A kiss." I state, raising my lips into a smug grin. I take great pleasure in watching his eyes widen and his eyebrows raise to the point where they're almost touching his hair-line.

"Okay-"

"Now if _you_ lose then I get to ask you as many questions as I want and you have to answer them truthfully." I cut him off before he could finish his false explanation of my apparent "clichéd" life. I definitely feel smug about winning this bet. I'm going to learn more about my mysterious stranger.

"Fine, just get those lips puckered and ready." Rolling my eyes, I relax back against the window and stare at his handsome profile. He really is a sight for sore eyes. Damn, he's probably a beast in bed. My eyes widen and heat rises to my cheeks. Oh gosh I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. I feel a spike of desire shoot through me as he licks his lips, my mind instantly going erotic thoughts of what that tongue could do...specifically to me.

Matt! Think of Matt!

Yes that's a good one Elena. Think of the guy who you're ready to break up with because there's no...spark. I look away from my interlaced hands on my lap and back up at Damon. Oh my it's suddenly really hot in here. I wonder if he would care if I roll down the window?

"Now let's see if I get this right." He looks me over, assessing me and it takes everything in my not to turn as red as a tomato. "You're a goodie two shoes who doesn't get in to any trouble, you get A's in school and you're a part of cheer leading. Your boyfriend is probably one of those meat head football playing jocks and you're miss popular at school." I don't know if I should feel shock or anger at his totally accurate, yet inaccurate analysis of my life. He made it sound...almost insulting. It's as if I'm just another vain high school kid.

"Well you're wrong." I state, giving him the stank eye.

"Oh am I now?" His voice is teasing as he raising his left eyebrow. "Yes you are." I don't want him to think I'm like those stereotypical air head cheerleaders who are self-centred, vain and self-absorbed. I can see it in his eyes that, that's what he thinks of me and for some reason I don't want him to.

"I'm not a cheerleader, I get B's and the occasional A in school. Oh and I'm not a goodie two shoes, I do have fun and party." I hold back the "so ha!" that I really want to say at the end, but I don't want to seem immature. "So he is a jock! See I knew it." I watch as Damon's face lights up and again he glances over at me with a small smile, no smirk whatsoever. I smile a beaming smile because I still won-even though he was right about Matt- and look back out the wind shield. I see my house come into view.

The trickle of disappointment is not as surprising as I thought it would be. As we pull up to the curb in front of my house, he shuts off the car. We sit there in silence. I wonder if he wants me to get out or not. He probably does. Sighing I unbuckle my seatbelt and reach for the handle, but his hand on my arm stops me.

A shot of electricity goes through my body at the contact. "Elena..." He whispers, trailing off as his beautiful eyes zero in on my lips. An unexpected wave of lust crashes over me, as I watch his eyes darken.

He pulls away like I shocked him, leaving me in a daze for a second. He clears his throat loudly while unbuckling his seat belt. "I'll walk you up." His voice is gruff and he wastes no time getting out of the car. I inhale deeply, trying to calm down my raging hormones.

Before I could get out of the car, Damon has the passenger door open for me. I give him a small smile and take his outstretched hand. He pulls me out of the car and closes it behind me. I glance down at the ground as we walk up the pathway to the porch steps and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Thank-you for bringing me home." I say as we walk up the steps.

"Any time." He replies, his hand slightly brushing mine as we walk the rest of the way up the steps. We both stop walking simultaneously and turn to look at each other. I look down at the porch, as the events from today crash over me unexpectedly. I suddenly feel extremely tired, my bed calling me from inside.

Gosh Jeremy is going to be devastated that mom and dad are in the hospital. He's going to want to go see them. If it wasn't for Damon we would all be dead. I feel a shudder rip through me at just the thought.

Damon's soft hand grips my chin and lifts my head up to meet his eyes. "You going to be okay?" He asks, gazing down into my eyes. I wonder if he could see how grateful I am for him saving us...me. All I can do is stare into his eyes, trapped in there hold over me.

I feel my heart start to pound against my ribcage as his head moves slowly towards mine. I feel frozen in place, my eyes darting between his eyes and mouth...transfixed. He's taking his time, looking into my eyes probably waiting for me to pull away.

I don't think I can.

I can't explain it, but there's just something about him. It doesn't make sense since he's a stranger, but I feel safe with him.

I let out an inaudible sigh as his hands come up to caress my cheeks, then cupping my neck in his soft big hands. I close my eyes in anticipation, my body involuntarily leaning up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. My heart skips a beat at the contact, his mouth pressing firmly against mine. It isn't what I would expect from him, with his bad boy persona. This kiss is tender, full of passion. It's not rough and bruising, it's dare I say it...romantic.

His lips are so soft against my own. I've never felt this way before when someone kissed me. It feels as if the whole worlds has fallen away and there is only Damon and I left. I push my lips harder against his, wanting to feel more of everything...more of _him_. The smell of leather, bourbon and cologne fill my nostrils and makes me light-headed.

I moan while flicking my tongue out to run along his bottom lip, demanding access into his mouth. My heart is beating like a hummingbirds wing, pounding against my ribcage as I try to get more from him. I let out a whimper at the sudden loss of his lips. Oh gosh I hope he didn't hear that. "Goodnight Elena." I hear his gruff voice whisper and then he's gone. I hear his footsteps walking down the steps, but I can't find the will to move.

I'm completely frozen in place, looking at the spot he just vacated while my hands still hover in the air where they were holding on to his not five seconds ago. I hear the faint rumble of his Camaro starting up and pulling away from the house, leaving me standing on my front porch stunned.

My lips still tingling from his kiss.

**A/N: Okay so that is it. I want to say again how sorry I am for the long wait. I'm still looking for a Beta, but I'm not going to put this story off just cause I can't find one. I hope you all liked this chapter. Well I guess that's it. Drop off a review telling me what you thought of the chapter and again sorry for the long wait! **


End file.
